


Enter Awesome Title Here [I'll make a better title later]

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: -w-", F/F, F/M, M/M, im bored, im sorry, just gotten in, not sure if this will be finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: Recently, I've been reading as many Jeresquip stories I can and then I'm like 'Fuck, I can't find any that I really like. I don't really like AUs much and I don't like human Squip either... agh, I might have to write my own to like it...' and now this is here. I'm sorry to ruin your day. (✪︿✪❁)





	1. Reenter Squip

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi, I dunno. what I'm doing...

**Narrator (Me)**

 

Jeremy and Michael were playing Apocolypse of the Damned, as most of these fanfics start. They were dodging and shooting and doing whatever you do in the game, I never played and have no interest. Yeah, great start for a story...

Once they died yet again, they both flop backwards into the cushion. They made noises of distress and aggravation. After their AGHs and NOOOs, they finally cooled down and the air was filled with warm chuckles. After that, the room was a bliss.

A light humming had started inside Jeremy's head. The humming grew louder until it was the only thing he could hear. The calming humming turned into buzzing... Electric buzzing...

_Jeeremyyy~._

Shit.

"Fuck... Mikey, he's back..." He whispered, still shocked. He could feel his Squip's circuits buzz through his veins. Small zaps and shocks were everywhere, keeping him on his toes.

"Isn't he always there?" Michael asked sarcastically, a concerned look forming on his face, sweat forming on his forehead. He put his game controller down and walked up to his best friend. An unsteady smile was on his face now, touching Jeremy's arm. He flinched back as a little jolt went through his body at contact. "Holy shit, you weren't lying..."

"Yeah..." Jeremy smiled worriedly, looking at himself. Blue inscriptions began to glow around his eyes, elbows, knees, fingertips, chest, heels, cheeks, ears, thighs, shoulders, and some places he didn't want to have mentioned. A blush appeared on his cheeks as his smile become more nervous and embarrassed. A few moments later, his whole body was covered in the inscriptions, glowing. Th bits where the skin was replaced by blue inscription vibrated and buzzed lightly. He was being turned on..?

Godammit, he was technophilic too?

Then, without warning, his body moved. He wasn't controlling it. It makes its way up the steps without his consent. His body went to his fridge, opening it and grabbing a Mountain Dew. His body chugged the bottle quickly, putting the empty bottle on a nearby table.

 After the whole 'AAHHHHH!!' and 'OW OW OW OW OW OW!!', Squip stood in front of him, grinning, but this time more nervous.

 _"Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor; Your Squip."_ He bowed respectfully, looking back up and smiling. _"I'm back, Jeremy~."_

"Shit, shit, shit! Y-you're back!" Jeremy exclaimed, falling back. "Mikey, the overgrown Tic Tac is back!"

Michael ran up from downstairs to Jeremy's side. "W-where is he!?"

 _"Right here, Michael,"_ Squip said, turning physical and not just a being in Jeremy's mind. He smiled and it seemed noncynical...  _"Hello."_

Michael ran up to him and tried to punch him in the jaw. "The fuck?"

 _"Hehe,"_ Squip chuckled, a curved catlike smile.  _"Forgot to mention that since my upgrades, I have three forms outside of Jeremy's head."_

"I fucking hate you," Michael said, getting off of the fridge. "Wait... how many updates did you get?"

Suddenly, Squip's blue ghosty form turned a pale pink, slowly becoming scarlet before a dark red. He looked down, his lips crinkled in nervousness and his eyes darting from side to side, a blush of sorts appearing on his face.  _"T-that is classified information..."_

Michael's questioning glare turned into a smirk. "Oooh, hit a soft spot, didn't I?"

Squip looked up, glaring at Michael with an 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep' kinda look. _"No. It is merely confidential."_ His dark red ghost form slowly turned back to its normal light blue.

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Squip with a small smirk. He rubbed his arm against ghost Squip, his arm phasing right through. "Then why'd you turn all red~?" Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows again, this time catching Squip's attention. He turned dark red again, looking at the floor, fuming silently.

 _"My programming bans me to tell this to anyone but my owner and only if they ask,"_ Squip said, turning darker and darker. Inside, he was practically pleading his owner not to ask-

"So... you can't tell him but you can tell me in private, right? And what if I tell him afterward?" Jeremy asked. It took him a minute to process what he was being called. "And don't call me 'owner'. It sounds like a fetish."

 _"First off, my binding to you does not allow you to tell any classified information to anyone else. I will have to shock you because I know if you're trying,"_ Squip answered fluidly, still staying red.  _"And can we please discuss these things more... privately?"_

"Sure... I guess..." Jeremy answered, leading his Squip to his bedroom. "Okay, now what are your updates? Spill."

Squip sighed, turning super red now. _"Um, which order? Most innocent to least?"_

Jeremy gave him a confused look. "Sure..??"

 _"Okay, so... now I have three forms out of your mind. One is the one where I'm merely a casting from your mind, a fragment of your imagination, another is my ghost or light form, where I collect photons from around me and manipulate them to give me a visible but untouchable shape. The last is that I can turn physical, where I collect the atoms around me and use that to make me touchable. I have updated emotions and it's the full house now, not just greed and power-lust. As in love, anger, sadness, disgust, joy, hate, and everything else. They also made me change color depending on which emotion I am emitting. I also have been given the power to use my owner's body to my need even when deactivated for a limited amount of time. My mental link to you is now much stronger and can be used at any time necessary and wanted. I have been given choices instead of goals. My vocabulary has been expanded in namecalling, for example, my ability to use pet names. I can now..."_ Squip started strong, stopping quickly once he got to this part. He turned away, his whole body literally radiating heat.

Jeremy looked at him impatiently. "Come on, spill!"

 _"I-I can now perform sexual acts for my owner if wanted or granted by my owner and can change my body shape to anything needed for their desire... a-and that's why I'm touchable now... Also with this update, I am not allowed to use my owner's actual name unless said sexually or seductively... I-I must call you by what you want me to call you, owner..."_ Squip scratched the nape of his neck worriedly, a concerned smile on his lips. He looked down, the weight of embarrassment crushing him.

"O-oh," Jeremy said, looking down at his hands. "So, I basically have more control over anything sexual I might want you to do and you have more control over, well, everything I guess," Jeremy said, chuckling. "You have to follow my requests, don't you."

 _"Y-yep..."_ Squip answered, hugging himself.

"Squip, call me pet names, Jeremy, and Master at whenever you deem appropriate," Jeremy said, blushing brightly.

"A-as you wish, Jeremy," Squip said, looking down.

"Hey hey, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," Jeremy said, hugging the more dominant male.

"Thank you," Squip answered, melting into his soft embrace.


	2. Annoying Michael (and Squip's Emotional Baggage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnnngh I'm bad at this but Michael is now bothering them about Squip's new updates and then we have an intimate conversation inside Jeremy's head
> 
> Let's get the emotional bag out and scrape off some of the fears and insecurities of my beautiful Squip :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im leaving the country on 6/7/18  
> ill be gone three months but ill be planning ;D
> 
> also, it kinda aggravates/irritates me when someone says that Squip can manipulate Jeremy's senses and nerves to feel him. i mean, it is possible, but Jeremy would need to be touched by the squip EVERYWHERE for squip to draw from his memory to manipulate it so he can feel him even when he isnt in the material world.
> 
> dont get me wrong, the human brain is prone to making fake memories and the storage system of the human brain and how detailed it can get is incredible, but they would need to be given a starting point where their brain is tricked to actually make the memory or it is replaced by another memory that was forgotten. the memory has to be similar in some ways, (touch, smell, sound, visuals, time) and must have a starting point as well for it to change. the biggest creations is when a starting point is shown or given in the material world. but if its a memory that is replaced, it is usually a few changes to the actual scene.
> 
> and i dont think the squip would make jeremy forget just to find a whole other sense of touch, smell, sound, and visual representation to claim as his own.
> 
> he's not that bad of a guy
> 
> jeremy wants there to be a certain feeling of the supercomputer that is constant and not just something that he feels.

**Squip**

 

"Okay, okay, okay..." Michael said, backing up when the duo came back, Jeremy slightly pink and my ghosty form still just a bit red. "So... Jerry, what are the new updates?"

"I can't tell ya, dude," Jeremy answered, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "And I don't think you could handle it."

"C'mon, Jerbear! I'm your player one, I can handle it!" Michael asked again, this time looking up eagerly at Jeremy. Why was he so energetic all the time? Doesn't it drain him?

 _"All shall be revealed in due time,"_ I answered, slightly irritated at his persevering nature.

He gave me a look, turning his head slightly. "Huh?"

I sighed. Stupid humans with ignorance.  _"As in you'll find out from examples and experiences."_

"Aah!" Michael answered, a cheeky grin on his petite face. "It's embarrassing, ain't it?"

"W-what? N-no!" Jeremy said, turning bright pink. I smiled at his cute little face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sayin' facts, Jer, facts," Michael chuckled, smirking at Jeremy. "So, what are the updates, Jer?"

 _"Look, he literally can't tell you because I'll shock him. Don't you wonder why I can't tell you?"_ I said, looking at him questioningly.  _"Because my creator knows that only the owner can know because if they try anything illegal or something that makes me feel embarrassed and humiliated, I can zap them. I can't zap you very well so I can't tell you because you might try to use it to your advantage. You might hack me, even though my coding is more complicated than anything you can get your hands on."_

I internally shivered, remembering being in temporary use by other, less kind humans. No, bad Squip! You have to keep your cold and confident persona! Fuuuck...

 _What!?_ Jeremy's voice echoed in his head. Dammit, did I say that to his head?

"Wait, what are you two doing? Is this some sort of secret mind link thing?" Michael asked. I gave a vague nod and disappeared from my photon, ghosty form, reappearing in Jeremy's head.

 _ **Hey Jeremy...**_ I said hesitantly, looking at his concerned expression.  _ **You want an explanation, don't you?**_

Jeremy nodded, looking horrified. When I didn't start explaining, instead looking down at my feet with embarrassment, he voiced, er... shot his already clear request.  _Spill. Tell me everything, that's an order from your master._

I sighed, looking up at him with an 'I'm worried you'll think me weak if I tell you' smile. I chuckled, appearing next to him, making a little couch for us to sit on as I explain rather uncomfortably.  _ **Story or explanation?**_

 _Both._ he answered. I nodded, looking away with slight shame.

 _**Well... when a Squip is deactivated by Code Red or any other painful way to be shut off, they have to jump from mind to mind, being a temporary Squip for anyone who takes a little test out pill, they're free samples. Our consciousness is uploaded so someone's brain and we must do as they say for thirty days. Most of the time, they take advantage of that and do illegal things they wouldn't be allowed to do to an actual human. Like a human would bleed if you cut them, we would spark if we are cut. We can hurt too, and they take advantage of that. Since you shut me down, I've been a temporary Squip for a few people.**_ I answered truthfully. It was hard since I always did act like a confident, cold, and crazy asshole. The more feelings update was a big change from the seven sins that were my only emotions and that also came along with more, heavier and more concentrated feelings. Sometimes it hurt to look at myself without breaking down.  _ **Many of them weren't exactly kind. They never really wanted a Squip to improve their lives and would just take their frustration out on us and they constantly use a cheat code to make us do whatever they want us to do, leaving us in pain after the effects wear off. It's like alcohol for computers, but instead of a lightheaded, bliss where you go to your happy land and just have utter ignorance for a few hours.**_

Thoughts I didn't want or need would usually drown me when it was silent. A ringing would fill my ears, so loud it hurt. Crying would lead to my body turning into a lamp, blue glowing inscriptions appearing and burning my mix of metallic and human skin. I would sometimes make a mirror appear and look at myself. My tired, hazy, and limp form would reflect back to my eyes and I would start questioning my own existence, asking why a monster like me would be given second chances... But all those insecurities melted away when I was back in Jeremy's head. All I knew was that I needed to get back in his mind, to being his Squip...

And that's just scratching the surface of my newfound emotional baggage I had been making unknowingly.

 _O-oh..._ Jeremy said, looking down with shock and slight pity.   _Wait it's like alcohol for computers..? Is there an actual alcohol for Squips?_

 ** _Um, yeah. It's a command. The host would need to command the use of alcohol in our systems to get us 'drunk' where our performance is slower and lazier than usual and our replies and answers would be slurred. Fear and insecurities would be removed for a short amount of time and we would be spontaneous with our actions. We'd be more truthful about everything and much more lenient with our boundaries._** I made him look up from me, placing my index finger under his chin to lift his face up to meet mine.  _ **But that's much more different than the cheat code. The cheat code makes us a dull, boring, soulless creature made to serve. After the effects wear off, we usually have a 'hangover' as you call it. The command does not give us these 'hangovers'.**_ **  
**

_Wait, so cheat codes and commands can alter your behavior?_ Jeremy asked, tilting his head to the left, a thoughtful look on his face.

_**Yes. Cheat codes change behavior unrealistically while commands change our behavior to say... side effects of abusing the human body. Like being grumpy and tired when not given enough sleep, easily getting stressed out after a breakup, heartbreak, or grieving.** _

_Ah._

Our black void became distorted, white mixing with the black. It looked like ripples in the water. I heard the faint voice of Michael calling 'Come out, ya bastards!'

We came back to our physical forms, Jeremy a little annoyed since we were in a deep conversation about my emotional baggage. Can't blame him, I was a little annoyed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going for a kinky sub jeremy with an obedientish dominant boi kink where he likes phrases like 'as you wish, master'
> 
> idk, he a kinky boi
> 
> kiNKY
> 
> 0-0 im sorry
> 
> oh yeah and if ur wondering why squip is all bold and italic, its bc id imagine that jeremy's more familiar with his own voice and that squip's is a little foreign but comforting... jer doesnt exactly know the squip well and he's foreign to him, a mystery, an enigma, but he knows himself down to the core, so does squip, but he doesnt know squip to its core
> 
> im counting the first few as just a few starting points and explaining


End file.
